Meteor Infection
Meteor infection is the process of acquiring powers due to exposure. Meteor-infected individuals who acquired their powers from a , especially if they use their abilities to threaten, hurt or kill other people, are often referred to as " ." and , however, have started using the terms "meteor-challenged" or "meteor-infected" instead. After learned about Chloe's meteor power, he also stopped using the phrase "meteor freaks." Powers and Abilities Two factors greatly increase the odds of meteor infection: * The specific type of exposure: ingestion, inhalation, envenomation, sting, viral/bacterial/fungal infection, injection, genetic manipulation, etc. * The amount of exposure. * A catalyst such as , magnetism, intense heat, or even death itself. Vulnerabilities Meteor infection can in many cases cause psychosis, for which there is no known cure other than removing the factors which cause the meteor power; Dr. developed such a cure. It can also cause the "jitters," resulting in uncontrollable tremors, which are generally associated with a terminal level of meteor exposure. Type of Exposure Meteor infection is most likely to occur if the kryptonite enters the body. This can include several means: Ingestion * drank kryptonite-infected vegetable shakes. * became temporarily metahuman after they chewed on kryptonite-exposed gum. Inhalation * inhaled kryptonite-infused steam in his sauna. * was exposed to a green mist when there was an explosion in the fertilizer plant. * used an inhaler to breathe in kryptonite, acquiring temporary . * was exposed to a kryptonite-infused mist, acquiring an ability to compell almost anyone to tell the truth. Sting * was stung by bees that were exposed to kryptonite, and was subsequently able to control bees. Bite * was bitten by kryptonite-exposed insects, giving him the powers of insects. * drank the blood of , receiving Vampiric powers. She also gained additional powers after biting . Sanders also received her powers from the bite of a Kryptonite-infected rabid Vampire bat. Wound & Subsequent Catalyst * When was exposed to a green mist when an explosion in the fertilizer plant occurred, the kryptonite also penetrated his skin. * had a piece of kryptonite directly embedded in his wrist and then died but was saved with life saving drugs and medical procedures. * was hit in the head with a snow globe containing meteor rock, putting flecks of the kryptonite directly into his head and later exposed to an MRI. Medical Treatment * received a kryptonite-enhanced treatment to bring him out of his coma. Injection * was injected with kryptonite as part of her mother's beauty treatments. * Shelby and Hercules were injected with kryptonite to give them super strength. Surgery * got a heart transplant from a . * attempted to transplant kryptonite-rich organs into his wife's body, to give her immortality. Inheritance * had her shapeshifting powers passed down to her through her tribe. * inherited her powers from her father. Genetic Manipulation * had the genes of metahumans inserted into his body. Blinding * was blinded in the , and became able to see the future of individuals. * was blinded in the , and was able to "see" other meteor-infected people. Cosmetics * could become invisible after applying a meteor cream to his skin. * and his gang were able to acquire temporary powers using kryptonite tattoos applied to the skin. Catalyst Certain catalysts greatly increase the chance of a successful meteor infection: Electricity * fell into a meteor-filled pond and his motorized wheelchair shorted out. * was struck by lightning while holding kryptonite. * Lana was also struck by lightning while near kryptonite. Heat * put kryptonite rocks in his sauna. Magnetism * received his magnetic control of matter and mind during an MRI. Death * died while a piece of meteor rock was lodged in the bones of his wrist. * drowned while exposed to meteor rock. * died in a car accident, landing in a ravine filled with kryptonite. * died while wearing a kryptonite bracelet. Water * was underwater when exposed to electricity and kryptonite. * was in a car that crashed into . * drowned while exposed to meteor rock in . Category:Concepts